Uncharted Waters
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Lin gets a ticket for a cruse but is surprised by the type of ship it is. Kaylin.
1. Chapter 1

Uncharted Waters

Chapter 1

Lin looked down at the ticket in her hand, then back up at the huge cruise ship in front of her. She hesitated for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Go on a vacation? This wasn't her. This wasn't Lin. She sighed. Su had given her the ticket to the singles cruise as a birthday present.

 _"Go and relax for a few weeks, have some fun! Find someone!" Su smiled. "You deserve it."_

Lin took another big breath and walked up the gangplank. She handed her ticket to a young looking man and headed to her cabin. She was surprised at the relatively large bed in the cabin. Searching the room she found other complementary 'goodies' including a rather graphic book, fit for someone of any persuasion.

"Well it is a singles cruise." She muttered unpacking her bag and lying down on the bed. She glanced at the clock. "Looks like I've got time to take a nap before the mixer tonight."

.o.

Lin walked into the ballroom, where the mixer was already in full swing. People were talking, laughing and dancing on the dance floor. For a moment Lin felt something was off but she couldn't quite place what, until she really looked at one of the couples dancing together. She blinked. They were both women. Lin's jaw dropped. Had her sister really just done this to her? Lin felt the blood rise to her cheeks before turning on her heal and walking to one of the balconies to get some fresh air. "I told you that in confidence!" She yelled to the night sky. "Not so you could out me on a cruise ship! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Lin took a deep breath trying to control her feelings of anger and mortification.

"You can't believe, who would do what to you?" A soft voice asked.

Lin looked over to see Kya standing there. She tried to hold in her surprised, after all she was probably the ship's on board healer or something. Lin gave a sigh.

"I told my little sister that I kind of like both girls and boys. I told her that in confidence because well, I'm still questioning that and I don't want other people to know." She leaned against the railing. "Silly right? I'm the big bad police chief and here I am, too afraid to venture out of the closet even on a ship were that's expected."

Kya gave her a small smile. "Well, I guess if you didn't know this was a gay cruise it would be a shock…do you want to go back in there and try again?"

Lin shook her head. "No, I really don't want people to see me and recognize me."

Kya put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Then why don't we go back to one of our rooms, order some tea and just talk? Trust me, it feels better just to talk about this kind of stuff and I promise not to buy you a ticket to a surprise gay cruise."

Lin chuckled. "Well as long as you promise to never do that….or tell Tenzin or Bumi!"

"My lips are sealed."

.o.

Lin leaned back against the headboard of her bed a cup of tea in her hands. She had changed out of her dress and Kya had changed into something more comfortable too. They had been talking for a while about Lin and her insecurities.

"It's just that sometimes I don't know weather I'm really attracted to both or neither or one and not the other. It's just so confusing and the argument you have to be one or the other, doesn't help. You know?"

Kya shrugged. "I won't lie to you Lin, you kind of won the lottery of the most outside outsider…. well there are others but you get what I'm saying."

Lin chuckled. "Yeah, I think I do." She took another sip of her tea. "So, I meant to ask this earlier but what are you doing here? Are you the ship doctor or something?"

Kya laughed. "No, I'm a passenger! Bumi gave me the ticket for my birthday."

"Did Bumi give it to you as a gag gift?" Lin gave Kya a once over look. She was reminded that while they had known each other for a long time she really didn't know Kya. Not really.

"No, hope this doesn't freak you out but I'm a lesbian." She laughed. "You should see your face Lin! You look like a spirit just landed on your nose!"

Lin shook her head. "Uh, sorry I just didn't know. Tenzin never told me."

Kya shrugged. "I didn't come out to him for a long time. Things between him and me were never as good as between Bumi and me. I actually came out to Bumi thirty years ago and ever since, he's been buying me tickets to this so I could 'find a nice girl'. This is the first year I've actually gone, before that I just didn't have the heart or was too busy to."

"Well I guess we're both in uncharted waters then." Lin joked.

"Yeah but I think we'll do fine navigating them." Kya took a sip of her tea. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Kind of like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders actually." Lin blinked. "It feels nice, like I can relax a little now."

"Speaking of relaxing." Kya grabbed a pamphlet off the bedside table. "Says here they've got a great masseuse on board. What to try and take advantage of that tomorrow? After that we could explore the ship, find out what else this place has to offer."

Lin nodded and yawned. "Sounds like a plan."

A/N: Hey everyone! This is your captain speaking…. Sorry I've just always wanted to do that joke :). So this is my first real attempt at a true Kyalin story as requested by quite a few people including close friends. So quite literally this is uncharted waters for me. Well, ok, this isn't the first time I've written Lin as having a female partner (most of the time Kya) but it's been a side note or a detail of the story and not the focus. Please feel free to comment and give your opinion or point out where my spell check has failed me yet again. Thanks! ~C.C


	2. Chapter 2

Uncharted Waters

Chapter 2

Lin relaxed and stretched out on the massage table. "I have not felt this relaxed….since ever." She looked over at Kya. "This was definitely worth it."

Kya smiled. "Told you. You should trust me more with the rest of our vacation plans."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Our vacation plans?"

"Yeah, well I figured it would be nice to pal around with someone here. You know don't do thinks alone. We could be each other's wing-woman as it were."

Lin thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I'm so unfamiliar with everything here, it would be nice to not be alone."

Kya smiled. "That's the spirit!"

.o.

Lin took a sip of her drink as she walked around the deck. Kya walked next to her nursing her own drink. "So what shall we do now? Nails are done, hair done, and I no longer have any knots in the back."

Kya looked to their left. "How about the pool?"

"And ruin my nicely styled hair?" Lin asked over dramatically before laughing at the look on Kya's face. "Oh come on you know I'm kidding! Let me go get my swim suit and I'll meet you back at the pool side."

Kya nodded. "I'll see you there sexy."

Kya rushed off before Lin could fully comprehend what she said. She felt some blood rush to her cheeks. Did Kya really think that? Or was she just hoping to boost her confidence? Lin brushed the comment off and headed back to her room to get changed.

.o.

Kya arrived at the pool after Lin and spotted the police chief taking to another woman. She smiled feeling a little bitter sweetness that her companion seemed to have had hit it off. Her smile faded when she realized that Lin wasn't having as much fun as Kya hoped. Lin was clearly uncomfortable and her hand on the pool edge was starting to turn white from her iron-clad clutch. Thinking quickly she slipped in to the water and swam up to the two talking. She put her arm around Lin's shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, enjoying the water?"

Lin gave her a look over overwhelming relief. "Yeah."

"Good, who's your friend?"

Lin looked back to the woman who was now starting to back down a little. "This is Shay, she's a very forward person."

"Oh, I bet she's nice." Kya kissed her cheek. "You need to be more friendly, darling. Can't lock yourself away in our cabin for the whole time…or maybe we can."

Shay gave Kya a forced smile. "I'll just leave you two alone. It was nice to meet you two."

The woman swam away and Lin gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the spirits you showed up."

Kya stepped back. "What happened?"  
"Oh you know, just too pretty for my own good." She gave Kya a looked and sighed. "She was just a bit too forward and I kind of didn't know how to get myself out of that mess. I am really grateful for the rescue."

Kya put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I'm sure you would have managed on your own. You're the big tough cop from Republic City after all."

Lin gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I don't know; I really don't feel like I'm that person right now. I feel unsteady; like I can't quite find my footing."

Kya gave her a queer look for a moment then brushed it off. "I'm sure you'll find your footing soon."

.o.

That evening Lin was practically turning her knuckles white gripping her glass. She was sitting next to Kya and the two were watching the one board comic who wasn't that funny but the booze where passible. She looked at Kya then back at her drink. She really really wanted to kiss Kya though she wasn't sure if it was because she liked her or after three drinks it seemed like a good idea. Lin glanced back of a Kya who seemed at the moment to be perfectly relaxed and enjoying the comic.

 _Wow, the stage lights really make her look pretty. Apparently, I like pretty, and she's pretty…so do I want to kiss pretty? Yeah I think I do. But what if I kiss her and she doesn't like me? Or I use too much tongue? Or not enough? Or I kiss like a dead fish? Or like Tenzin? Oh spirits what if I do kiss just like him and for her it's like kissing her brother!? That won't end well!_

Kya looked over at Lin and smiled. "Relax Lin, you're going to break your glass if you keep it up."

"Oh, yeah." She relaxed her grip. "Uh, Kya can I ask you a question?"

The water bender looked back at her. "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Um…nothing. Never mind."

Kya moved closer. "No what were you going to ask?"

"I-I." Lin took another chug of her drink and before she could second-guess her actions quickly kissed Kya.


End file.
